


knight of evil

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crossover, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pair of tragic twins, torn apart too young, finally meet again.But their hearts have changed over the time, and Dave finds his sister's light has faded, leaving only void.And still, he swears to protect her, carry out her every will.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert & Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	knight of evil

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to reiterate this a thousand times i WILL. this is not dersec*st!!! i just feel like dave and rose never get to be anything more than "haha funny gay siblings" in the fandom and they deserve to love eachother genuinely!!!  
> this is a crossover with the vocaloid song "servant of evil" so if you want to spoil the end go listen to that!!

Legend tells of a kingdom nobody dares face. A kingdom doused in purple and silver, with all the whispers of the night at it's service.  
Legend also tells of it's ruler, so terribly, terribly mean.  
This ruler just a tiny girl, aged only fourteen. 

The legends are true, for the queen that sits on the throne is no imposing figure to look at.  
Fortunate, then, that few have ever seen her in person.  
Young Rosaline has no place in leadership. She is cruel, and cold, and as her violet eyes sweep the kingdom, she sees but chess pieces at her disposal.  
The clock chimes three behind her. 

It's tea time. 

Rose was born on a winter morning much like this one. Snow fell in fluttery flakes around her, bells of joy chimed throughout the town, and for a moment, all seemed well. Her family knew the best was to be expected of her. Little Rose, and her twin, Dave.  
They grew up playing in the idyllic streets of their hometown-- or, at least, Dave did. Rose often preferred to sit back and read, watching her brother with a soft smile on her face. He would sometimes convince her to join him, but more often than not he would grow tired and sit beside her under the apple tree, asking her all sorts of questions about her book and going off on his own tangents.  
She would pretend to ignore him, but that chapter would have to be reread later.  
Rose excelled in appearances. She spoke eloquently, with vocabulary far beyond other children her age, and she maintained posture and patience at nearly all times.  
But oh, Dave knew the rage that lay within her, the potential she had. He knew better than anyone else, for she always went to him when her temper flared up, when she needed to spout off lengthy complaints about whatever it was.  
Likewise, though Dave maintained a calm, stoic atmosphere, his sister was subject to many a stressed rambling when things got to be too much. She sat by him patiently, returning the treatment he extended to her when her own emotions took hold. 

But oh, this peace was not to last. 

The twins had seen something coming. They were perceptive, their parents somewhat at fault for this.  
They did not expect what they got. 

They were ten when their mother took Rose by the hand and told her they were leaving, pulling her along despite her resistance. Ten when their father placed a harsh hand on Dave's shoulder, gripping tight to keep him from running after his sister.  
Rose screamed, and she kicked, and she fought. She dug her heels into the ground, and for once in her life her appearances were down. She didn't care who saw what, now, she knew causing a scene was her best bet.  
Dave tried to follow her, but his father's strength held him back. He could do nothing but watch, tears trickling down his cheeks, as she realized she couldn't change the outcome no matter how hard she tried. They were going to be separated, and they could do nothing.  
They followed their respective and now lone guardians home forlornly, their lives about to change forever. 

Rose's mother took her back to where she came, from a high-status family in the kingdom of Derse. There she was trained in all the ways of a perfect noble lady.  
All the while, she grew bitter, and resentful, and angry. She hated the kingdom for what it had done, the separation it had caused, and when the king and queen, rulers with no heirs, selected her for the throne, she fully intended to bring it to ruin.  
Dave, meanwhile, learned subservience and to be quiet. His father spared no wrath without the ladies there, and he quickly found it was better to simply do as he was told. He hurt, for he missed his sister, and he now realized the protection she offered, along with her support. He was sad, and lonely, and scared. And when it was suggested he might be good in a servants position to the new, familiar-sounding queen of the neighboring kingdom, he leapt at the opportunity to see her. 

And so, it is now, five minutes past three, that our story begins with a girl walking down the hallway to her garden, and a boy walking up it to meet her in the middle.


End file.
